


Eveything changes, nothing changes.

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Provenza and Patrice's wedding, Sharon, together with her date, reflects on choices she is being asked to do. She needs change- but not fo the kind that Andy believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eveything changes, nothing changes.

Patrice had wanted small and intimate.

Provenza had whished for something far bigger and extravagant (despite the cost)- maybe hoping that fifth time was the charm. 

At the end, they had decided on middle ground: they had their civil ceremony in a hotel , with friends and families,but decided on a small brunch- and mostly, no gifts. They had enough things between the two of them. Patrice preferred donations to the community, the kids. And despite non approving at 100%, Provenza loved her way too much to even contemplate disagreeing with his other half. 

Sharon and Andy were practically watching the couple getting married by a judge of peace on the frontlines;they were stealing glances at each other, and Sharon- blaming her complexion- kept blushing like she was a schoolgirl getting the attention of the hot quarterback. 

She felt light-headed, like she wanted to giggle; she bit her lips when she saw Brenda Leigh shook her head, smiling that enigmatic smile of hers. What did it mean, she wondered? She guessed it was an “I saw you” sort of thing. But mostly, it meant that Brenda was happy for her friend. Despite none of them having seen this coming. 

Andy’s fingers gently skimmed over her knuckles, and Sharon bit her lips. If, a decade before, when she had first met Brenda, anyone would have told that she would have come to be the best friend of the blonde detective from Atlanta, she would have put in serious discussion their mental capabilities. 

And if they would have told her that she would have ended up dating Andy Flynn, well, she would have probably put them in an asylum and threw the key away for life herself. 

Well, she guessed that people changed- for the better, she hoped, and the reasons she had changed so much were all inside this hotel room right now: Brenda, Andy, Rusty, her team, her people, all of them.

They were here, in this room- in Los Angeles. And they were witnessing Provenza getting married again- and, nevertheless, to a woman his own age. Something that no one would have bet on. Not in a million of years.

And yet…

“I want to cancel the interview for that job.” She whispered, her voice low, her eyes searching for Andy, to see his reaction. She knew that he wouldn’t have broken up with her, no matter what, but the fact was, she was the one who was more than ok with her job. She liked it, she liked the people, but mostly, she liked her life the way it was. And she didn’t want to change any of that. 

“Sharon, you don’t have to take any harsh decision…” he whispered.

“I know.” She said, smiling, her eyes a little glassy as she saw the couple exchanging rings.

“Change isn’t a bad thing. I mean, look at Provenza here. If this is what worries you…”

Sharon shook her head, grabbing Andy’s warm hand in her own. “Things needs to change, Andy. But… I just, I don’t want the job to change. I don’t want to move around, never been home, misses things.”

He looked at her, clearly confused, and yet he never let it go of her hand; right now, though, Provenza’s wedding was the last thing on his mind- if it was there to begin with. “Then, how does it qualify as change? I don’t get it.”

Sharon laughed, and then covered it coughing, her hand covering her lips. “Well, maybe we could change.” She took a big breath, tightened her grip on his hand, and searched for his eyes, now serious. “When you got hurt, I understood how much I cared for you. How much I loved you. And now, this job offer… I understood that what I want is to stay here. With you all.”

“Sharon, you knew that I would never… even if you weren’t here all the time, I would still…”

He didn’t need to say the words out loud, phrase his concepts- and Andy Flynn had never been good with words to begin with- and she simply nodded, because, well, she had known him for a long time. Loved him for a while. She got him. She really did. “I know. But, it doesn’t matter, because I want to stay here. I really do. This is about me.”

“This is a great opportunity. Are you sure about this?”

She nodded. “Yes!” she said, teary, kissing him lightly. “Yes, I am.”

He shrugged, pretending he wasn’t moved by her actions, by her untold declaration of love. “Ok. Then, I guess we’ll have to make official, then. I’d hate for you to stay here and not getting anything in return. I can’t offer the NFL pay rise, but, ehy, I’m good company, and I love ballets and the classics.”

He smiled- and she found out that she loved him- that it was her favorite expression on Andy Flynn. 

“So… Does it mean that we are going to love each other, take care of each other, that we are stopping hiding, and that we are going to do so forever and ever?” She asked flirting, like they were way younger than what they were. She still had it, she thought while caressing the lapels of his dark jacket. She still had game when it came to men. Maybe even more than when she first got married.

Andy laughed, throwing his head back, and engulfed Sharon in his arms, kissing her, right then and there, without a care in the world. 

“Well, good thing I already have the ring, then!” She joined him in his laughter, and kissed him again. 

While Patrice hit her on the head with her bouquet.


End file.
